This invention relates generally to the construction and operation of shotgun shell wads, more particularly it concerns a simple wad configuration of unusual effectiveness.
There is a continuing need for improvement in the construction and operation of shotgun shell wads, to the end that they will effectively cushion the reaction force or recoil developed upon explosion of the charge, and will effectively dampen the explosive force transmitted to the shot pellets. Also, wads must be simple and easy to mold and use. No prior wad, to any knowledge, embodies all of the above desirable features as well as others in the unusually advantageous structure, mode of operation and results as now afforded by the invention.